


【HP】四巨头 序章－《霍格沃茨－一段往事》-雪诺CN

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227
Collections: Harry Potter





	【HP】四巨头 序章－《霍格沃茨－一段往事》-雪诺CN

【HP】四巨头 序章－《霍格沃茨－一段往事》-雪诺CN

  
[ ](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/)  


#  [雪诺CN](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/)

GGAD死忠粉，四巨头正剧向  
微博：雪诺cn  
昵称：雪诺或kk

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/killua-snow)
  * [归档](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  【HP】四巨头 序章－《霍格沃茨－一段往事》

－事迹成为往事，往事成为传说，曾经鲜活的记忆，最终只能成为历史长河中的涟漪。

  


霍格沃茨是世界上对于巫师来说最安全的地方和新的开始。很多年前，四大创始人因为当时教会和麻瓜的压迫下，联合创办了这所学校兼庇护所，开创了巫师的新的纪元。巫师们不仅不用躲躲藏藏，并且可以根据自身的特质被分往不同的学院。他们找到志同道合的朋友，去完成属于他们的目标。

此时，属于四大创始人之一的赫尔加.赫奇帕奇看着这一切，嘴角慢慢的上扬，并且陷入了回忆。

  


亲爱的老朋友们，已经过了很久了，霍格沃茨一切安好，不知道你们怎么样了呢？戈里德克，你还会和萨拉查争吵吗？罗伊纳，海莲娜一切安好，你无需担心…

孩子们现在已经可以独当一面了，巫师的未来一定会更加光明。前几日，有几个孩子跟我说他们想了解我们曾经的一些事，我想那也很好不是吗？属于我们的时代已经结束了，后人的评判我们也无权管辖，只是如果有孩子们真心想了解那一段历史的话，给他们讲述也无妨…..

  


‘’赫奇帕奇大人？赫奇帕奇大人？醒醒！醒醒！”赫尔加醒了过来，发现她不知道什么公共休息室睡着了，孩子们都看着她，真是人老了啊。

赫奇帕奇公共休息室是由一个温暖的地窖建成的，房间永远是四季如春，非常适合植物和草药的生长，并且，因为离厨房较近，空气中常常充满着属于食物的香气，很多赫奇帕奇的孩子都会在晚上跑到厨房偷偷的吃些东西，赫尔加都碰见了好几次…..

  


记得当初各自建公共休息室的时候，赫尔加是坚持将公共休息室建在厨房旁边的，她知道有很多赫奇帕奇的孩子十分热衷于烹饪，并且他们和小精灵的关系是所有人里面最好的，时不时会有一些小精灵向孩子们请教烹饪的一些技巧，霍格沃茨的饮食也因此蒸蒸日上。

  


同时，当初把休息室放在地窖里也是赫尔加的意愿，孩子们在休息室就是为了休息和放松而已，保持舒适和愉快的心情是最主要的。为此她还和罗伊纳和萨拉查产生过争吵，学生住在塔顶或者湖里真的好吗？特别是拉文克劳公共休息室的门，有好几次她都看见学生被困在门外了。罗伊纳和她说属于拉文克劳的学生不可能连这些问题都能考到她们－连赫尔加有几次都回答不出来。为此拉文克劳的学生们不得不做出一项规定－早上上课的时候一定要把所有东西带齐全。但是还是会有一些学生会忘记带东西，他们最后就只能把自己的一部分东西放在赫奇帕奇或者格兰芬多的休息室里. 以免忘记。

  


真美好啊！赫尔加坐在椅子上，那些美好的记忆就像芬芳的花香，充斥着她的记忆。

  


对了，还要给孩子们讲故事呢！怪不得他们这么看着她，可不能让他们等急了。“赫奇帕奇大人，你是怎么认识三位创始人的呢？” 其中有一个褐色头发的男孩，好奇的问道…

“那就说来话长了，这是一个非常长的故事，你们真的想听吗？”赫尔加微笑的看着孩子们。“想听想听！最喜欢听赫尔加大人讲故事了！”所有的孩子都一致点头。

“那好，我开始讲了。从前，在离霍格沃茨很远的一个地方，有一片开阔的谷地，谷地里生活着很多人，他们每天都认真劳作，日出而作，日出而息....我就来自于那里….”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  
2017-04-11

热度：21

  
[#HP 霍格沃茨一段往事四巨头建校](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/tag/HP%C2%A0%E9%9C%8D%E6%A0%BC%E6%B2%83%E8%8C%A8%E4%B8%80%E6%AE%B5%E5%BE%80%E4%BA%8B%E5%9B%9B%E5%B7%A8%E5%A4%B4%E5%BB%BA%E6%A0%A1)

[#HP](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/tag/HP)

[#Merlin](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/tag/Merlin)

[#祖时代](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A5%96%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3)

[#四巨头](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9B%9B%E5%B7%A8%E5%A4%B4)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/post/1ead1edf_f2975d0)

评论

热度 ( 21 )

  1. [](https://xiaotaiyang375.lofter.com/) [谨颂近祺](https://xiaotaiyang375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://hexidechuxiashiguang.lofter.com/) [蕤庭](https://hexidechuxiashiguang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://hexidechuxiashiguang.lofter.com/) [蕤庭](https://hexidechuxiashiguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://seeu123ss.lofter.com/) [Seeu](https://seeu123ss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://1302749782.lofter.com/) [沉暖](https://1302749782.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://hongdoudou782.lofter.com/) [红豆豆](https://hongdoudou782.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://jiuquanxiamanzhushahuajinyuwuxia.lofter.com/) [姜茶加醋](https://jiuquanxiamanzhushahuajinyuwuxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://wumudexiaoshijie.lofter.com/) [五木](https://wumudexiaoshijie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://rosefa.lofter.com/) [rosefa](https://rosefa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://diwjek.lofter.com/) [箐依](https://diwjek.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) [咕咕](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://nuanine.lofter.com/) [青山老](https://nuanine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://solodance808.lofter.com/) [SoloDance](https://solodance808.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xueluowusheng190.lofter.com/) [溟翎](https://xueluowusheng190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://anyingchenfu.lofter.com/) [成成小九](https://anyingchenfu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://tangyuanoubli.lofter.com/) [柴桑以南](https://tangyuanoubli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaolu293.lofter.com/) [香草海盐冰激凌](https://xiaolu293.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://sone8428.lofter.com/) [sone](https://sone8428.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://fengchuipugongying.lofter.com/) [卷毛狒狒好难](https://fengchuipugongying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://13203418907.lofter.com/) [某曦](https://13203418907.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://913502227.lofter.com/) [雲绯](https://913502227.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [雪诺CN](https://killua-snow.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
